


Young Again

by FlashGFanGirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-aged Sebastian Smythe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Still getting used to the site- sorry for any duplicates/bugs, Toddler Sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashGFanGirl/pseuds/FlashGFanGirl
Summary: Sebastian has been acting quite different to his usual self these past days, and it's not gone unnoticed. When Thad is sent to search for Sebastian after not turning up at Warbler practice, he is met with a shocking sight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, before you start to read the story I would like to inform you that I can not speak French, the French written in this is a rough translation from Google. I would also like to point out that I am not the greatest when it comes to writing and I would appreciate any help, enjoy reading!

Today has to have been the most stressful day in the whole of Thad’s life. All he wanted was to get Warbler practice over and done with, and relax for the rest of the evening but no. Sebastian had yet to appear for practice, and he was stuck with the task of having to search for the man. At first Thad had refused to waste his time looking for him, but Hunter wasted no time in giving him a lecture on why he needed everyone to practice and dance better than anyone else ever has. And now, well, now Thad was glad he was given the task as it allowed him to get away and have a break from Hunter and his constant nagging- knowing that he will make the others practice till their limbs hurt. 

Thad walked down the hall, leading to where Sebastian’s dorm was located. As Thad reached his hand towards the door and swung it open, he was met with a pair of bright green, tear-filled eyes of a child. And not just any child, Thad realised as he took in the appearance of the young boys dark brown hair and facial features. Hesitantly, Thad slowly lifted Sebastian into his arms and quickly paced towards the direction of the choir room, trying to avoid being seen by others. Throughout the walk, Thad had tried his best asking Sebastian questions to get him to talk, only receiving sniffles and occasional weird glances. 

As the two arrived in front of the choir room’s doors, Thad secures Sebastian with one hand and pushes open the door with the other. Stepping into the room they are met with a bunch of boys crowding around them. 

“Thad, who is that?”

“Why do you have a child with you?”

“Aww, he’s so cute and adorable! Can I hold him?” One of the boys eagerly asked. 

“Did you find Smythe at all?”

“What’s his name?”

“Is he your son? Thad, you know you need to be careful.”

Unaware of the child’s response to their behaviour, the Warblers continued to ask question after question, leaning slightly too close for Sebastian to handle. A quiet sniffle was all Thad needed to hear to know that Sebastian was clearly upset. “Guys!” he shouted not too loudly in order to not scare Sebastian than he already was. “Quieten down, please. The kid is not mine, but I do believe I may know who he is.”

“Alright then, who is he?” Trent questioned him curious to know who and why the child was here.

“Umm,” he hesitated, wondering if they would believe the impossible or think of him as a crazy psychopathic lunatic. “Okay, this may sound crazy, but would you believe me if I told you that this child is actually Sebastian and that I do not know how he came a toddler?” All the warblers stood in shock looking at Thad and the toddler in hand. All but one. 

“What kind of ridiculous joke is this?” Hunter demands, stepping forward to meet face to face with Thad. While Hunter was up close, Thad had withdrawn himself away from him, pulling Sebastian even closer to his chest. Frustrated by Thad’s actions, Hunter was about to shout in retaliation but a little voice interrupted before he could. 

“Thad, pourquoi tout le monde est beaucoup plus grand?” Sebastian asked looking up, his voice sounding soft and innocent.  _ Thad, why is everyone much taller? _

“Uh- um,” Thad shifted his gaze, looking slightly away from Sebastian. He hesitated, unaware on how he would explain the situation, all the while wondering how Sebastian could remember everyone but is talking in French. 

“Eh bien, je ne connais pas vraiment toute l'histoire, mais vous n'êtes pas votre moi normal.”  _ Well, I don’t really know the whole story, but you are not your normal self _

“Qu'entendez-vous par ‘pas mon soi normal’?” Sebastian cried.  _ What do you mean ‘not my normal self?’ _

“La raison pour laquelle tout le monde vous semble si grand est parce que vous êtes plus petit - plus précisément, vous êtes plus jeune. Si je devais deviner, je dirais que vous avez quatre ou cinq ans.” Thad explained.  _ The reason why everyone seems so big to you is because you are smaller- specifically you are younger. If I were to guess, I would say you are either four or five year old.  _

“Mais comment?”  _ But how? _

“Je ne sais pas. Vraiment, je ne le fais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que lorsque je vous cherchais, je trouvais un enfant en bas âge.”  _ I don't know. Really, I don't. All I know is that when I was looking for you I found a toddler.  _ Thad smiled sadly at the younger brunette. Sebastian softly frowned, his eyes starting to water as he starts to realise the impossible situation he is in. 

“Uh, is he okay?” Trent asked.

Hunter slowly walked up to the crying child and kneeled down on one knee to become the same eye level. “Seb,” he said softly. “Est-ce vraiment vous?”  _ Is that really you? _

“Oui,” he whispered softly, tugging at the sleeves of the giant shirt that hangs from him- a habit that he learned to overcome and control while growing up.   _ Yes _

“Pouvez-vous essayer de parler Anglais ou n'êtes-vous pas sûr?” Hunter asked.  _ Can you try to speak English or are you not sure? _

Sebastian took a moment to think. Could he speak English, if so why was he talking French? And why did Thad and the other guys sound so weird earlier?

“Oui ... non ... Je ne sais pas- Je n'ai pas essayé” Sebastian answered, looking puzzled. 

_ Yes...no...I don't know- I haven't tried _

“Pourquoi pas?” Hunter wondered.  _ Why not? _

“Je ... Je ne sais pas,” he confessed. _ I….I don’t know _

“Hmm,” Hunter frowned. “Essayez de dire que les oiseaux bleus volent”  _ Try to say blue birds fly _

“E-Essayez de dire- Ess...” Sebastian slowly closed his mouth as he hears himself. He swears that he knows how to speak English, yet here he could not even speak one word of it. “Je ne sais pas,” he whimpered, starting to become more distressed.  _ I don’t know _

“You can speak French?” James asked Hunter. “What did he say?”

Hunter rolled his eyes and lifted himself off the ground, standing back on his feet. “Yes, unlike some of you I actually pay attention in class. And what he said is none of your concern.”

He sighed heavily as he turned to face the others. “Our main concern at the moment is the time we are wasting when we could be practicing. So come on, people!” he shouted. “Let’s get to work.”

“But what of Sebastian?” Nick inquired. 

Hunter once again lets out a deep sigh. Can they not understand they are here to practice not gossip? “Simple; he can watch us and learn the moves for when he turns back to normal.”

“How are you even this calm?!” Thad fumed. “We have no idea how in the world this happened, and we have no idea when he will ever turn to his original self.”

“That is  _ if  _ he does turn back,” one of the guys pointed out. 

As the words processed in the minds of those around them, many started to worry. Hunter, on the other hand, was starting to get fed up and decided to finally say something.

“Look,” he said, his voice sounding sharp, silencing the group of boys and their babbling. “I believe that Sebastian will turn back but if not, it does not mean we won’t do anything- we will stick together and help in any possible way.” He gave a soft huff, looking away from the others glances before feeling a soft tug at his trouser legs. Hunter looked downwards to see a small hand of the recently shrunken brunette. “Peu importe combien vous êtes ennuyeux, nous aurons toujours votre dos,” he said quietly.  _ No matter how annoying you may be, we will always have your back. _

Sebastian smiled tilted his head slightly back to look up at Hunter and was happy to see him returning the smile- slightly strained but a smile nonetheless. “Merci Hunter,” he said before yawning.  _ Thank you, Hunter _

Hunter internally groaned. Of course, Sebastian would be tired- now as a  young toddler, he is going to be needing a lot more sleep than his teen body needed. “Change of plans.” The boys smiled as they realised that since Sebastian needs to rest, they would get a break from Hunter’s nagging. 

“Thad you’re with me,” he said taking the brown haired boy by the arm, steering the two towards the doors. He stopped at the foot of the door and looked back at the group of boys. “The rest of you can say and have a short rest, but when I get back I expect to see an improvement from before.”  
“Au revoir,” Sebastian softly spoke as he realised that Thad and Hunter were taking him elsewhere. “Au revoir,” the others repeated giving small waves, Nick and Jeff being the most enthusiastic.  _ Bye _


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has been acting quite different to his usual self these past days, and it's not gone unnoticed. When Thad is sent to search for Sebastian after not turning up at Warbler practice, he is met with a shocking sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I would like to inform you that I can not speak French, the French written in this is a rough translation from Google. I would also like to point out that I am not the greatest when it comes to writing and I would appreciate any help, enjoy reading!

Quiet groans and small chatter could be heard throughout the room as the three departed from the room, Sebastian being in front of the two. Soon Thad decided to keep an eye on the small brunette as he started to notice small changes in the young boy’s behaviour. Sebastian looked as if would drop at any second, and his once vibrant green colour had darkened to a dull shade. Thad’s main concern was that Sebastian’s body movement. His back was slightly slouched as if he was carrying a heavy weight, ready to pull him to the ground. Thad glanced at Hunter and cleared his throat, trying to catch Hunter’s attention and he noticed this, but Hunter paid no mind. After walking closer towards him, Thad lightly smacked Hunter’s arm and mouthed, “wait a minute” before pointing in the direction towards Sebastian. Grudgingly Hunter stopped in his tracks as he realised what Thad was about to do. Sebastian suddenly paused and looked over his shoulder when noticing the lack of footsteps.

“ Viens, viens ici,” Thad quietly spoke.  _Come on, come here._ Sebastian slowly turned around and shuffled close to the two. As Sebastian leaned closer Thad kneeled down, stretching out his arms towards the young brunette.

“Thad ... somnolent,” Sebastian muttered, rubbing his eyes swaying slightly.  _Thad... sleepy_

“Je sais, bébé, je sais,” Thad whispered as he gathered the boy in his arms. He smiled softly as Sebastian leaned his head against his shoulder. Slowly his breathing started to even out and he was asleep.

“Alright, now can we hurry up and put the kid to bed?” Hunter started to walk again, going a faster pace than before. “We’ve already wasted enough time.”

“Slow down,” Thad whined, trying to catch up without moving Sebastian too much. “You’re going to make me wake Seb.”

Hunter sighed and reduced his pace to match Thad’s. “Look,” he whispered. “I’m sorry, alright? But we can’t have a kid wasting precious time.”

“Even if that ‘kid’ is one of your friends- even if it’s Sebastian,” Thad argued.

“It makes no difference to me,” he muttered. “Well, it should.” Thad scoffed and moved Sebastian in a more comfortable position.

 

* * *

 

As the two teens walked they kept their distances apart, Sebastian still asleep in Thad’s arms. “There,” Hunter declared as they reached the door to Sebastian’s dorm room. “Now, go put him to bed and then we’ll go back to practice.”

“What?” Thad hissed. “What do you mean, ‘back to practice’?”

Hunter rolled his eyes as he opened the door for Thad to put Sebastian in his bed. “Exactly that. We put him to bed, then go to practice.”

“Yeah, I heard what you said,” Thad grumbled. “But I believe that is the most ridiculous thing you’ve said all day.”

Hunter’s eyes narrowed. “Care to explain?”

“Explain? Sure, I’ll explain in just a second- because at the moment my best friend is in need of help.” Thad cautiously moved around Hunter, who rolled his eyes and entered the room. He walked towards the bed, sheets still ruffled from when he first found Sebastian. Supporting the boy with one hand, Thad pulled the covers back with the other and laid Sebastian down. As the brunette’s head was placed on the bed, Sebastian shifted and latched onto the pillow, cuddling it like a child would to a stuffed bear.

“Okay, he’s in, now can you explain?” Hunter asked.

Thad rolled his eyes. Oh, how he wishes he could simply smack some sense into Hunter. “Fine,” he huffed. “You suggest to leave a child- who is meant to be a teenager and is extremely confused. And not only that. That child in there, it’s someone we care about. What happened to what you said earlier, huh?”

“‘ We will stick together and help in any possible way,’” Thad said mockingly.  “yeah, right.”

“Thad-” Hunter started.

“No,” Thad interrupted, trying to keep his voice as quiet as possible not to wake Sebastian. “Either you or I will stay and keep an eye on him. And I am sure as hell not going to leave him alone.”

Hunter exhaled deeply, his right hand rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Fine, fine. You stay here- I know if I left you to supervise then practicing would be the last thing on your minds.”

Thad smiled in victory as Hunter left the room, and walked over to Sebastian’s study desk. He took a seat and glanced at the sleeping brunette’s form. Oh, Sebastian, nothing is ever simple with you, is it?

 

* * *

 

Almost two hours had passed, Sebastian was still asleep and Thad was getting bored, either way, he knew it was better than practicing with Hunter. As  Thad went to put the previous book that he had been reading back, his eyes had caught the sight of a thin brown leather book, wedged in between a couple of Sebastian’s history book. He slowly looked towards his young friend, not wanting to be caught invading his best friend’s privacy. He felt as if it wasn’t a coincidence that the book was placed in a position that no one would see it. Pulling out the old leathered book, he looked at the cover. ‘A LIAIDA DE MADRIATZA’ was engraved in a bold and fancy font. Thad ran his fingers across the lettering, never has he ever seen a language like this. He shrugged, about to place the book back in its previous position before a soft groan was heard from the other side of the room.   

Quickly putting the book into place, Thad walked over to the bed and crouched down at the side of the bed. “Sebastian, es-tu réveillé?” he whispered, not wanting to accidentally disturb the child.    _Are you awake?_

“Uh, huh,” Sebastian softly mumbled rolling the covers off himself, raising up into a seated position.

“So..” Thad rubbed the back of his head, unsure of what to say. “Tu vas bien?”  _You doing ok/you are fine?_

Sebastian lifted his head, cocking it towards a side. He started to shake his head before a groan startled and interrupted him. Thad laughed as Sebastian glanced at his stomach. “C’mon,” he said lifting Sebastian into his arms. “Let’s find you something to eat.” Unbeknownst to Thad, Sebastian softly frowned as they exited the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any errors or have any ideas, feel free to comment and I will try to reply. I don't have much pc access at the moment due to everything in my house breaking down of old age, but I will try and reply by using the mobile version. Oh, and I would like to point out, though some of you may have noticed it already, I tend to use certain words in the American version and others the British way. I know that is bad, but the way I have been brought up, I wasn't taught the differences and it's hard to overcome the problem. Until next time, bye!

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any errors or have any ideas, feel free to comment and I will try to reply. I don't have much pc access at the moment due to everything in my house breaking down of old age, but I will try and reply by using the mobile version.


End file.
